


As You Wish

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo June 2016 [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chuck went out with Bryce during college instead of Jill</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "As you wish" and you keep parking in the space outside my student house you absolute asshole

“Okay this is just getting ridiculous now,” Taylor exclaimed, throwing his car keys on the table next to the door. Chuck tried to muffle his laughter on the blanket that was draped over him and Bryce. “Chuck, your fucking boyfriend keeps parking outside in my spot!” he screamed up the stairs.

“You know it antagonises him,” Chuck tried to scold Bryce seriously but couldn’t stop laughing.

“It’s just so easy,” Bryce laughed, his head resting on Chuck’s chest. “If he doesn’t want me to irritate him than he should be more laid back.”

“Oh really,” Chuck replied sceptically. “Are you sure it isn’t because you want me to move into the frat house with you,” Bryce shrugged with a guilty grin.

“Wouldn’t it be great to live together though?” Bryce smiled as Taylor slammed the kitchen door, causing both of them to erupt into giggles.

“Maybe, I just think it’s a big step,” Chuck sighed, pressing play for the next episode of Doctor Who.

“I don’t want to rush you hun,” Bryce stated, shuffling to the side of the bed and to his feet.

“Just go move your car then get back here,” Chuck laughed as Bryce pulled on his shoes.

“As you wish,” he bowed with a smirk.

 

“Welcome to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse,” Bryce announced spectacularly, throwing the door to the frat house open. It had taken a lot of doing but Bryce had managed to convince Chuck to move in with him for their third year.

“Stop calling it that Bryce,” Dan laughed, embracing Chuck warmly. The normally shy and nerdy guy had really become close friends with Bryce’s frat buddies since he was dating their president.

“It makes it sound so much more fun though,” he whined, arm snaking around Chuck’s hip.

“Are we not fun enough for you Larkin?” Dan questioned, eyebrow raised.

“Of course not, you’re all sports and beer and stuff,” Bryce mocked shuddered. Chuck just watched with a smile. He knew it was early but this was the man he wanted to be with for his whole life. Little did he know what was to come.


End file.
